tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karalian Legion
The Karalian Legion is the military force of the Karalian Empire. The Karalian Empire has a fairly simplified, all-purpose military structure with two major branches. The Churszath are the frontline force that operates the smaller ships while the larger ships are operated by the Alda'Kapura. Each branch is represented by an upside down dark green triangle and a right-side up cyan triangle respectively. One can see what area a Karalian soldier belongs to as such marking is found on the left arm of the uniform. Joining the Karalian Legion Eligibility Any species is allowed to join the Karalian Legion, but Vaikan are given far more advantages. Because robots comprise of the majority of the Karalian Legion, only the most elite of soldiers may enter the battlefield. Drafting will put many species in control of robotic avatars, though infantry on the field will have to undergo the best leadership training available within the KE. In times of crisis, all citizens regardless of level of fitness and health must be ready to be drafted at any time. Certain physical requirements must be met for a soldier to be able to go on the field, but virtually everyone must be capable of operating a robotic grunt in the Synthetic Legion. This directly results in computer saviness being a standard in Karalian society. Training procedures Training procedures vary between Churszath and Alda'Kapura. However, both branches entail a two-part initial entry program. In the first phase, soldiers are acclimatized to the military life style and shown survival skills on alien worlds. The second phase is far more academic in nature, geared more towards training in a soldier's job. Doctrine Both military doctrines for the Churszath and the Alda'Kapura rely on ambushes and flanking the enemy. This stems from the primal habits of the Vaikan who hunted for food at night taking advantage of the darkness. When the Vaikan find themselves to be overpowered by another enemy, they will not hesitate to retreat. The Karalian Legion although highly coordinated, almost exclusively relies on the tactic of attrition, "poking" the enemy until they are eventually destroyed. They take pride in defeating them with the least amount of effort. Because of this, one will never find a Karalian force that charges head on. Such a job is left to their mechanized units. Internal Guard The Internal Guard (or Iggies) are the police division of the Legion with volunteers from both the Churszath and Alda'Kapura. However, they are the most independent of all units and function as internal affairs officers. Not only do they keep cities in order arresting criminals and pirates, but also they check for any potential sources of corruption among either the Council or the Legion. They wear similar attire as Churszath - green uniforms with visors, but their insignia on their shoulders will differ depending on what colony they are on. Iggies are equipped with stun guns that can temporarily "short-circuit" their targets. However, before using such weapons, they must be shot with a stun gun themselves. More crime-ridden areas such as Krar will have units carrying heavier weapons such as rifles. Synthetic Legion The Synthetic Legion consists of all robotic units. Even androids capable of sentience are assigned to the Synthetic Legion due to the Karalian belief that organics are superior to machines. Uniform Every Karalian soldier wears a uniform that identifies them as such. Armor tends to be green, and helmets have clear, plexi-glass visors to clearly distinguish themselves from mech units. They mark every single unit of there's, whether it be a vehicle, soldier, spaceship or even a building, with a Faction Sigil which is in the style of Featherless Yoltox. The symbol itself contains a tracking device which emits a signal allowing a Karalian bearing the sigil to immediately recognize a structure as one of their own. It allows Karalian to detect the presence of their own nearby units and is foolproof against friendly fire. It is considered a major offense for a soldier to not bear a Faction Sigil while on duty and it may result in a Karalian losing their rank. Secondary Mark Each soldier has a secondary mark which denotes their function in the Karalian Legion (knight, juggernaught etc.). Tertiary Mark The Tertiary Mark is the ranking found to the left of the Faction Sigil. The more stars there are, the higher the rank. The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. The monarch will have a crown next to their sigil in place of stars. Ranks As they go higher up in rank, soldiers become more responsible for administrations, but can still fight on the frontlines if needed. In order to gain a rank, one must prove themselves in battle by performing unusual and/or humorous feats. The rank system is the same for both Alda'Kapura and Churszath. *Newcomer - The lowest rank for newly recruited soldiers. Those who join with zero experience are assigned this rank, and are colloquially referred to as newbs. *Apprentice - Apprentices are new soldiers that have had some experience in combat training. *Apprentice First Class - Apprentice First Classes have more experience than Apprentices and are preparing for higher leadership roles. *Sentinel - Sentinels are responsible for Apprentices. Often, they are given the position of squad leader. *Chief Sentinel - Chief Sentinels are responsible for multiple Sentinels, usually an entire platoon. *Master Sentinel - Sentinels First Classes are responsible for company-sized forces. *Guardian - Guardians are responsible for battalion-sized forces. *Grand Guardian - Guardians are responsible for regiments. *Paladin - Grandmasters command entire brigades. *Grandmaster I - Grandmaster I's command entire divisions. *Grandmaster II - Grandmaster II's command multiple divisions. They are analogous to the Lords who oversee entire planets. *Grandmaster of the Legion - There is only one Grandmaster of the Legion, serving as a tactical advisor to the Monarch. Job specializations Mech Units Handheld Armaments Vehicles Ships Artillery Category:Vaikan